elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Gerippe der neuen Elefantenhalle steht schon - 16.05.2014. *Baby-Elefant vor dem sicheren Ertrinken gerettet - 16.05.2014. *Olifantje in Dierenpark Emmen geboren - 16.05.2014. *Zimbabwean Hunters Count Costs of U.S. Ban on Elephant Ivory (1) - 16.05.2014. *Case against parading of ailing elephant - 16.05.2014. *South Africa: First Elephant Poached in 10 Years - 16.05.2014. *Cruel Elephant Poaching Records Kruger Nationa Park in S. Africa - 16.05.2014. *First elephant born at West Midland Safari Park - 16.05.2014. *Spektakuläre Einblicke in Hellabrunn: So soll das neue Elefantenhaus aussehen - 15.05.2014. *Sprengung im Elefantenhaus - 15.05.2014. *Dieser Baby-Elefant bewacht seine tote Mama - 15.05.2014. *Cute alert! See the baby elephant born at West Midland Safari Park - 15.05.2014. *Ringling Bros. gets nearly $16M in settlement over unproven elephant-abuse accusations - 15.05.2014. *If you think pregnancy is hard... try being a four-tonne elephant - 15.05.2014. *Poachers kill elephant in KNP - 15.05.2014. *Ivory: the elephant in the art gallery - 15.05.2014. *Daring Elephant Rescue Caught On Film - 15.05.2014. *Baby Elephant Gets Washed Away, But Not Left Behind - 15.05.2014. *Bee booby-traps defend African farms from elephants - 15.05.2014. *Leonardo DiCaprio hilft bedrohten Elefanten - 14.05.2014. *Ein Elefant vor dem Rathaus: Werbeaktion spaltet Annaberg - 14.05.2014. *Elephant calf’s vigil for mother: Five-month-old orphan stays by his dead parent - 14.05.2014. *A New Model For Excellence in Elephant Care - 14.05.2014. *Heart-breaking moment baby elephant refuses to leave his dead mother's side - 14.05.2014. *Neues Zuhause für Zürcher Elefanten - 13.05.2014. *Poachers Slaughter Dozens of Elephants in Key African Park - 13.05.2014. *Dogs herd elephants at Pittsburgh Zoo - 13.05.2014. *Researchers are learning how to say, ‘Run! Bees!' — in elephant - 13.05.2014. *The Fate of the Presidential Elephants of Zimbabwe—A Conversation With Sharon Pincott - 12.05.2014. *Three of a family killed by elephant - 12.05.2014. *Elephant Facts Website Launched to Highlight One of the Most Intelligent Animals: Elephants - 11.05.2014. *The cemetery of elephant hunters - 11.05.2014. *Not all elephants can take part in Thrissur Pooram - 11.05.2014. *Jumbos used for processions under stress, warns study - 11.05.2014. *Forest guard trampled to death by wild elephants - 11.05.2014. *3 killed in elephant attack - 11.05.2014. *Tamil Nadu: Elephant tramples woman to death - 10.05.2014. *Forest staff killed by elephant in Bandipur tiger reserve - 10.05.2014. *Ellie the elephant returns to Swansea Museum - 10.05.2014. *Ban of tourist hunting for elephant products: A good hope to save elephants in Tanzania comes to light - 10.05.2014. *Four Elephants Killed in 4 Years - 10.05.2014. *Elephant crushes woman to death - 10.05.2014. *Delcianna Winders: Make elephant abuse illegal in R.I. - 10.05.2014. *Rogue Elephant Kills Another Farmer - 10.05.2014. *Dumbo als Coach: Anti-Stress-Coaching mit Elefanten - 09.05.2014. *Womöglich bald keine Elefanten mehr in Tansania - 09.05.2014. *Halles Elefanten malen für den guten Zweck - 09.05.2014. *Osnabrücker Zoo-Elefanten bringen Forschung voran - 09.05.2014. *Im Allwetterzoo wächst im Bauch von Elefantenkuh „Corny“ ein Jungtier heran - 09.05.2014. *Former Commando Turns Conservationist To Save Elephants Of Dzanga Bai - 09.05.2014. *Fresno Chaffee Zoo turns elephant poo into a fundraising coup - 09.05.2014. *Tanzanian elephant could wipe out in seven years - 09.05.2014. *More than 40 people testify at Metro Council about elephant program - 09.05.2014. *New enclosures: Safari Park makes room for elephants - 09.05.2014. *I have a valid licence to rear an elephant -Judge - 09.05.2014. *Kenyir Elephant Village opens today - 09.05.2014. *Civil War Invades An Elephant Sanctuary: One Researcher's Escape - 08.05.2014. *Two elephants rescued from muddy water in River Moyar - 08.05.2014. *Elephants in the midst: warning system prevents human-elephant conflicts in India, saves lives - 08.05.2014. *BNP elephant stable staffers on strike - 08.05.2014. *Elephant activists wonder if their work played role in Oregon Zoo firings, urge voters to write in Packy - 08.05.2014. *Kenya: Two Police Officers Deny Having Elephant Tusks, Out on Bond - 08.05.2014. *The elephant that climbed up a trunk: Pachyderm manages to balance on branch - 07.05.2014. *Not only guns needed stop elephant poaching in Africa - 07.05.2014. *Controversy Swirls Around the Recent U.S. Suspension of Sport-Hunted Elephant Trophies - 06.05.2014. *Elefanten verwüsten indisches Dorf - Video. - 05.05.2014. *Banning ivory won’t save any elephants - 05.05.2014. *Experts to inspect injured wild elephant - 04.05.2014. *Wild elephant succumbs to blast injuries - 03.05.2014. *Man killed in elephant attack in Tripura - 03.05.2014. *Marine from Tampa starts group to stop elephant slaughter - 03.05.2014. *Agra provides unique haven for elephants to roam unfettered - 03.05.2014. *Students get fun lessons on elephant and fauna conservation - 03.05.2014. *Willkommen, Yumi! - 02.05.2014. *Spürhund überführt Elfenbein-Schmuggler - 02.05.2014. *Minifant heißt Yumi - 02.05.2014. *A Visit To An Elephant Orphanage - 02.05.2014. *What Elephant Calls Mean: A User’s Guide - 02.05.2014. *'My favorite' series - the African desert elephant - Video. - 02.05.2014. *Elephant herd kills man in Tripura - 02.05.2014. *Attempt to abduct elephant calf from Udawalawe averted - 02.05.2014. *PACH-ED FULL OF MEMORIES: Day spent with elephants in Thailand offers close up look at world' largest land mammal - 02.05.2014. *Zimbabwe: Mama Elephant’s farewell to ‘doomed’ herd - 02.05.2014. *Investigations on poaching an elephant calf from Udawala sanctuary : Video - 02.05.2014. *20-year-old female elephant found dead at Corbett Tiger Reserve - 02.05.2014. *Police apprehend elephant-killers in Sumatra - 01.05.2014. *VIDEO: Buta the elephant enjoys first dip in her new swimming pool at Noah’s Ark Zoo Farm - 01.05.2014. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen